Photograph
by Azhy
Summary: —Creí que tenías problemas de dinero —le dijo Sakura. —Cállate y sonríe —responde Sasuke antes de tomarle una foto. Sakura sonríe e Itachi, a una ciudad de distancia, sonríe también. One-shot. ItaSaku.


**Disclaimer applied.**

.

* * *

.

—Sonríe.

Sakura dejó su pluma sobre el pupitre, giró aún sentada y obedeció el repentino mandato de su compañero de clase y mejor amigo.

Sonrió.

El flash de la cámara la cegó unos segundos antes de extender la mano hacia el moreno.

—Déjame verla.

Sasuke le extendió su celular. Sakura revisó la foto. Su piel se veía bien, no había parpadeado, su sonrisa no se veía tensa. Estaba bien.

Dándole el visto bueno, le devolvió el teléfono a Sasuke.

—Vale, ahora una con Naruto —rió. Sasuke rodó los ojos—. ¡Naruto, ven acá, tonto!

* * *

—¿Quieres algo?

Sakura lo miró raro.

—Creí que tenía problemas de dinero.

Sasuke sonrió. Esa sonrisa que Sakura absolutamente odiaba y amaba al mismo tiempo.

—No sé de qué me hablas —miró la larga selección de postres en la vitrina frente a ellos antes de tomar su café de la mano del barista en turno—. ¿Quieres algo o no? Hay una fila detrás de nosotros.

Sakura miró tras de ella encontrando una larga fila de apresurados clientes. A tan temprana hora de la mañana, todos buscaban un poco de cafeína.

Sakura señaló rápidamente los palillos de dango. Sasuke rodó los ojos. Desde que Itachi le había a dado a probar dango el verano pasado, Sakura se había vuelto adicta a este.

El barista los atendió rápidamente y ellos salieron de la pequeña cafetería para seguir su camino hacia la escuela. Los exámenes finales se acercaban y junto a sus mejores amigos habían acordado llegar más temprano a la escuela para estudiar.

—Venga ya —dijo Sakura antes de darle un mordisco al dango—, estoy segura de que habías dicho que no tenías dinero —saboreó el dulce en su boca y sonrió—. Bueno, obviamente tienes dinero. Eres un Uchiha, duh.

Sasuke siguió con la vista fija en el camino frente a ellos. Sakura supo que no contestaría, así que siguió:

—Pero sí dijiste algo sobre no depender del dinero de tu padre y ahorrar y no sé qué más —frunció el ceño al no ver respuesta alguna—. Lo sé. Naruto me dijo que le habías propuesto buscar un trabajo de medio tiempo.

Sasuke frunció el ceño, pero no contestó.

Sakura suspiró. Sacarle respuestas a Sasuke era más difícil que hacer hablar a las paredes. La curiosidad estaba matándola, pero decidió dejarlo pasar. Sasuke habría de contárselo en algún momento. Debía ser paciente.

—Y… —mordió el dango—, ¿cómo está Itachi?

Sasuke la miró. Sakura sonrió, por fin tenía su atención.

—Bien —Sasuke miró el cielo, apenas pintándose de los característicos colores del amanecer—. Arreglándoselas en la universidad, supongo.

Sakura rió—. Tu hermano es un genio, no veo cómo habría de tener problemas.

—Ha de extrañar Konoha —la miró de reojo—. Aquí están su familia y amigos.

—Se acostumbrará —suspiró Sakura y por un momento pareció que iba a echarse a llorar, pero tan pronto como las lágrimas llegaron a sus ojos, se fueron. Sonrió brillantemente—. ¡Y viene todos los fines de semana!

Sasuke también sonrió, contagiado por su positividad.

—¡Ah, ahí está Naruto!

Efectivamente, su rubio amigo se acercaba a ellos más dormido que despierto. Sakura sonrió y mordió la última bolita de dango antes de que Naruto se la robara.

El flash de la cámara la hizo voltear. Sasuke miraba atentamente la pantalla de su celular.

Sakura tragó el bocado—. ¿Y eso?

Sasuke la miró y señaló detrás de ella. El sol empezaba a salir. El cielo se veía en una tonalidad casi rosácea. Una hermosa postal, definitivamente.

Los amaneceres en Konoha hacían de madrugar una tarea menos difícil. Para todos menos para Naruto, claro está.

Otro flash.

Sakura giró, mirando a Sasuke. El Uchiha había logrado capturarla con tremenda imagen de fondo.

—Envíame esa.

* * *

—¡Quiero dormir! —chilló Naruto.

—Cállate, idiota —regañó Sasuke—. Sigue estudiando —ordenó, pero las ojeras predominantes en su rostro lo delataban. Estaba tan cansado como Naruto, como ella. Como todos.

Sakura reprimió un bostezo y se levantó, estirando sus brazos sobre su cabeza.

—Iré por más café.

Fue hacia la cocina de la casa Uchiha, donde se encontraban realizando un maratón de estudio, ya que los exámenes de ingreso a la universidad estaban a la vuelta de la esquina. Llevaban así desde temprano y francamente no creía que aguantaran mucho más. Bostezó cuando la cafetera dio un pitido anunciando que su bebida estaba lista.

Volvió con pasos pesados a la sala, lista para seguir memorizando la larga lista de estudio que había preparado, solo para encontrar a Sasuke y Naruto desparramados en el mismo sillón, profundamente dormidos.

Sakura dejó el café recién hecho en la mesa de centro. Apartó los libros de las manos de ambos y se hizo un lugar entre ellos. Ambos estaban calientitos y con el nivel de cansancio tanto de su mente como de su cuerpo, la comodidad no fue un factor que la alejara del mundo de los sueños tan pronto como su cabeza se posó contra el pecho de Sasuke. Enredó uno de sus brazos en los de Sasuke para afianzarse y subió los pies sobre los de Naruto.

Las lentas respiraciones de ambos la condujeron al mundo de los sueños más rápido de lo esperado.

* * *

Despertó cuando sintió la pérdida de un calor y aroma muy familiar.

Abrió los ojos con dificultad y se encontró en una superficie mullida, amplia, cómoda y sin compañía, muy diferente a las condiciones en las que recordaba haberse quedado dormida en primer lugar.

Una rápida inspección a su alrededor la hizo reconocer la habitación del mayor de los hermanos Uchiha. Tal hermano se encontraba al pie de la cama, observándola con una cansada sonrisa apenas pintada en los labios.

—Creí que volvías hasta mañana —murmuró ininteligiblemente Sakura y, de alguna forma, Itachi entendió cada una de sus palabras.

—Salí antes y decidí conducir de noche para evitar el tráfico.

—Tu vista no es buena de noche, no lo hagas —reprendió.

Itachi casi rió. Sakura intentaba ser racional y hacerlo ver su error, pero era difícil verla como una figura de autoridad cuando ella se encontraba hecha un ovillo en su cama.

—Vale —aceptó sin más—, pero estoy usando lentes.

Sakura parpadeó pesadamente. Ni siquiera había notado que, efectivamente, Itachi estaba usando sus lentes.

Sonrió, el oculista le había recomendado empezar a usarlos al leer o conducir, puesto que no era un secreto que la vista de Itachi jamás había sido del todo buena. Sasuke y Naruto lo había molestado al principio. Sobrenombres como «cuatro ojos» y «anciano» habían hecho reír a Sakura en incontables ocasiones, pero después de ver el semblante ligeramente herido de Itachi, Sakura, en conjunción a la madre de este, habían formado el escuadrón de defensa de Itachi Uchiha.

Cada vez que Naruto, Sasuke o cualquiera de los amigos de Itachi hacía alguna broma sobre él usando lentes, ya sea su madre o ella se iba directamente a la yugular del ofensor. Secretamente, sin embargo, ambas acordaban en que los lentes de hecho lo hacían lucir mayor.

Itachi suspiró y se quitó los lentes al notar que Sakura lucía más despierta y a punto de echarse a reír.

—Vale, me los quito.

Sakura río, pero la felicidad le duró poco al notar lo que los lentes había escondido tan bien anteriormente.

Un par de bolsas negras debajo de sus aún más negros ojos rivalizaban fácilmente con las suyas, las de Sasuke y las de Naruto.

Sakura suspiró—. ¿Cuándo fue la última vez que tomaste una siesta, Itachi?

El aludido sonrió ante el tono de preocupación maternal de Sakura, el mismo que probablemente era el responsable de mantener con vida tanto a su hermano menor como a su mejor amigo.

—Acabo de terminar exámenes —se excusó simplemente. Sakura no necesitó más explicación, lo comprendía perfectamente.

Extendió su mano hacia él, orillándose al otro extremo de la cama.

—Venga, ambos necesitamos dormir —Itachi alzó una ceja, pero no dudó en tomar el ofrecimiento de la chica.

Una vez en cama, Sakura se encontró rápidamente arrullada en sus fuertes brazos y lo escuchó hablándole sobre su semana, sus exámenes, sus amigos, la universidad y su vida en general fuera de Konoha. No escuchó todo, pues cayó en un sueño profundo tan pronto la respiración de Itachi chocó contra su frente. Aun así, Itachi le habló y le habló sobre todo lo que quería contarle y no tenía oportunidad porque estaban a una ciudad de distancia.

Le susurró sobre cuánto extrañaba Konoha y a su familia —y a ella— y al bello amanecer que en Kumogakure nunca se veía por el clima nublado predominante y le habló sobre los colores del cielo y los edificios altos y cómo la extrañaba y quería verla porque las fotos de ella que Sasuke le enviaba día con día —y por las cuales debía pagar sumas de dinero cada vez más grandes— no eran ni remotamente cercanas a ser tan buenas como verla así, en vivo, atrapada en sus brazos.

Le habló de una y mil cosas hasta que el sueño lo venció también y cayó dormido con ella en brazos, descansando tan bien como hace mucho no lo hacía. En su hogar, con ella, donde el constante repique de las gotas de lluvia contra la ventana de su dormitorio no existía y no lo mantenía despierto. Estaba en casa. En Konoha, donde los amaneceres eran tan rosas como su cabello. Y no podía imaginar un mejor lugar para descansar.

* * *

El flash de la cámara iluminó momentáneamente a la pareja de jóvenes que yacían sobre la cama.

Sasuke sonrió.

—Nii−san pagará bien por esta.

.

* * *

.

No recuerdo cuando fue la última vez que publiqué. En realidad, no recuerdo cuando fue la última vez que escribí algo bien. En fin, Gaiden me tiene vuelta loca y no me siento muy SasaSaku últimamente, e Itachi me mata. Lo amo, joder.

Reviews?


End file.
